Yakusoku no Ketsueki
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: "Promise of Blood" DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING BUT MOST OF THE PLOTS! Collection of one-shots and drabbled of KagXAnyone from Inu/Blood pairings and SayaXAnyone from Inu/Blood pairings! REQUESTS FOR ANY BUT SAYAXKAI WELCOME. NOW UP- SOLOMANxKAG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kiss me Goodbye (Angela Aki inspired)

Kagome watched with a sad smile as girls began entering for the annual dance, gossiping about the 'Phantom' and the blue rose given to Saya Otonashi. Her cobalt eyes dimmed as she heard and nearly felt the sizzle of excitement in the adolescent females. Each was dressed in gowns made of fine material, in colors ranging from a soft white to a nearly neon sapphire blue. She herself, wore a flattering, yet simple soft sapphire halter-style dress that hugged her form until hips, where it flowed freely to brush the floor softly. Her pale shoulders were uncovered, though the tips of her spiral curled hair brushed her collar bone gently.

She glanced around the room, watching as girls danced and giggled in happiness, the beautiful chandeliers casting light on them in way that made their dresses and eyes glitter. Her eyes glanced up into a dark window, where she knew he was watching, and dimmed a little, slipping to the floor, her heart cracking more.

Slowly, she looked up from where she stood in a dim corner, watching in slight surprise as Solomon danced with who she knew was his enemy. Anxiously, she looked at the window, only to see that he was already gone. She walked forward as he appeared behind the obviously happy Solomon-and interrupted the dance for 'business'.

As they left, he gave her a small, almost irritated look, and she followed, back straight and head held high, though her heart hurt.

_Why..._

She watched emotionlessly as the container holding their mistress arrived, watched as he treated the large container ten times better than he did her.

Her eyes shone with held back tears, and a large, but gentle hand grasped her shoulder.

Her lips trembled.

"S-Solo-man..." She whispered, hands trembling as well as they grasped each other.

" Kagome." The calm man gave her a comforting smile, and she returned it with a watery, nearly broken one.

_Why..._

" Karl is just oblivious, Kagome. He'll come around some day. Give him time. I promise."

She shrugged off his hand jerkily.

" No...he won't, Solomon." She hissed weakly. " I-...He won't. He doesn't see...**anything**, passed Saya and Diva. I've waited for over fifty-years, Solomon. I-If he hasn't come around by now...he...will **never**...come around."

Her tears fell, her heart pounding thickly and her throat closing up as she ran, jumping up to the roof and then away to cry out her pain away from everyone's eyes.

_I love him so __**much**__...why? Why won't he see!_

She quickly found a spot in the 'legendary' blue rose garden, sitting in a particularly unruly bush of them, surrounded by shadows as she sobbed quietly, a hand grasping where her heart lay.

_It's always about __**Saya**__! About __**revenge**__! About __**DIVA**__!_

She hugged her knees to her chest tightly, her nails digging into them and drawing a little bit of blood.

She didn't care.

After her adventure in the Feudal Era, she'd come back to find the future changed significantly. Monsters...demons...these 'chiropteran' running around, her family dead...

She'd been found by Diva, who'd thought her interesting enough to turn her into a chevalier, turning her once pure miko powers into a never ending energy source "almost as good as blood!" in Diva's words.

A while later, she found herself tailing Karl, who'd found an unnatural glee in the eerily glowing red eyes of the Otonashi girl.

She watched as they fought-as Karl nearly had a melt down when he realized the girl didn't know who he was.

Then, as he left, she found herself walking off as well, in to the forest to get rid of the jealousy burning a hole through her broken heart.

Finding a good clearing, she set to punching a sturdy tree, the rough bark denting easily under her enhanced fists. After a few blows, it fell, no longer strong enough to stand-and leaving her frustrated as a scream worked its way out of her throat in a ringing sound that sent animals scattering within a quarter-of-a-mile from her.

Within moments, she was in Solomon's arms...one of her brothers arms as he comforted her as much as he could.

" Solomon I can't take it anymore!" She looked up at him in a nearly crazed way. " I need to get away! He...I can't move on while here! I can't see him every day! Please...!" She sobbed, collapsing. " Please...tell me what to do...nii-san! I...don't want to hurt anymore!"

Sadly, he said nothing, only stroking her head gently and holding her close.

She pushed away from him, allowing her chiropteran wings to burst from the back of her dress, sending ripped material everywhere and ruining the once beautiful article of clothing irreparably.

Within moments, she was flying, eager to get away from everything, if only until Diva called her back.

The first few days were horrible. She spent those days crying her heart out, getting rid of her emotional stress as much as possible. But, things started to pick up after the first week. She lived as if she wasn't in a one-sided love with anyone. As if she was human. As if she was still at her shrine, eating oden with her mother and grandfather, her fat cat sleeping next to her with his tail flicking lazily at the air and Souta shoveling food down his mouth almost as fast as her.

However, no matter how good her life got, she felt empty and dreaded the coming call from Diva. How long she was gone, she doesn't know-but, one day, as she was shopping at the local market, she got the call.

_Return to me now, Kagome! You are needed here to sustain me! Where are you!_

_I apologize, my lady Diva, I will be there as soon as possible._

_Be sure that you are. Oh-and bring me a new dress, will you? I got blood all over the one Amshell gave me._

_Yes, my lady. Right away._

Sighing, Kagome dropped her shopping basket filled with items, dashing into the nearest dress shop and picking up a beautiful lolita style blue dress and rushing out, toward the direction that she heard her princess' call.

She was there by late evening, and was greeted by Amshell cordially, by Nathan joyfully, James stoically, Solomon kindly and not at all by Karl.

She ignored the pain in her heart at that as she greeted them back with a small smile, Diva's dress in her arms as she strolled by them.

" So what took you so long?" Diva's sharp blue eyes analyzed her clothes. the plain white dress that had been ripped in the back by her wings obviously not meeting approval as the bratty female scoffed. " Obviously it wasn't your concern about your appearance, now was it?"

Kagome bowed formally. " I apologize. I was quite a while away, my lady."

"Hmph!" Diva stuck up her nose petulantly. " You are forgiven this time, I suppose. But now you must be my food source, as punishment."

She gave her a sadistic grin.

" I am quite hungry, you see." Diva continued, standing from her perch and stroking her cheek almost tenderly. " Now, tilt your pretty little head and let me...take a bite!" She mocked.

Kagome tilted her head, not surprised with the sharp feel of fangs sliding into her skin as Diva fed off of her.

Minutes passed, and she felt herself grow weak as the strong pulls from Diva's lips kept her blood flowing like a faucet into her mouth, draining her. Her skin began to pale, but she said nothing, knowing she'd be punished if she did.

A few more minutes passed, and her skin was nearly ashen, and her body slumped suddenly, no longer strong enough to hold itself as it tore free from Diva's teeth, her neck bleeding more as the punctures became cuts.

Diva giggled, licking her lips and wiping her mouth of any stray drops of blood.

" Oh Solomon, dear! Can you come get little Kagome off of my precious ground and out of my sight? I fear I've grown bored of her!"

In a flash, Solomon had appeared and picked her up, examining her condition.

" Now, now, Diva. You've nearly drained her of all of her blood."

Diva ignored him, licking her stained fingers.

" What will you say for yourself?"

" Oh just go away, Solomon! You're boring me!"

Diva shooed him away with a glare, before smiling again, opening her mouth to sing as he left.

The weeks passed like that, Diva draining Kagome once a week and her recovering for the rest of it before she drained her again.

Then, something happened that woke her up from her regenerative sleep.

" Solomon?" She called gently, walking slowly down the hall with a hand braced against the wall.

" Solomon?"

" Oh dear. You're awake, little Kaggy!"

She turned, and fell dizzily into the arms of her oldest brother Nathan, who wore an almost humorous expression of worry.

" N-Nathan!" She breathed. " Wha-what's going on? Where's Solomon?"

Nathan gave her a pitying look, chewing on a bright pink handkerchief.

" He went to stop Karl from killing that Saya girl, little Kaggy." He told her.

Eyes widening, she gasped, and Nathan went on.

" He might not come back alive-or Karl! Karl went there to die with her!"

Pain burst in her chest, and tears trickled almost instantly down her cheeks as she used her wings to burst through the roof of the building, flying off toward where she could sense them.

_Please don't let me be too late!_

She prayed, ignoring her weakness as she wobbled in the air a bit.

As she got closer an hour later, she could hear the sound of clashing, and she quickly let her arms show through her human disguise, the green appendages a light green due to her miko blood and the claws a bright red.

She descended, claws at the ready as she grew closer the dark form of Karl and Saya.

She heard the orange haired male yell.

She saw glowing red eyes widen, then narrow in determination.

" I can't die here." She heard Saya whisper. " I can't lose in this place."

Saya grew louder until she was yelling. " I have people I must protect!"

She forced her wings to go faster as she saw saw Solomon growing his nails to slice Karl.

_No! Karl...!_

"KARL!" She screamed in panic as she shoved him out of the way, the majority of the deep slice hitting her shoulder and slashing her deeply while Karl suffered a minor cut. She grunted in pain, only to feel the sharp stab of a katana go through her hip.

" Kagome!" Solomon's eyes widened in horror, and Saya's in shock as she slumped down, the sword ripping up and free of Kagome's side, her blood quickly hitting the ground as some leaked from her lips.

Kagome glared in anger at Solomon, though the expression was weak as she struggled over to a shocked Karl.

"K-Karl... are you...o...kay?" She stammered, collapsing more than falling next to his prone form.

" Ka...Kagome...what are you doing here? You were resting." Karl's eyes watched, still in shock as she began to crystallize slowly. She ignored the painful burning of her blood and skin as she gave him a small, sad smile similar to the one she wore at the dance.

" Ba...baka..." She murmured, stroking his cheek gently, lovingly.

_No matter what I do...even after all this time... I...I still..._

Solomon cried silently, his tears falling down his cheeks as he hid his face. He hadn't meant to-! Now, **he'd** be the reason that she...died! He just wanted Saya safe! He didn't want his little sister to die!

Kagome watched in horror as Karl, too, began to crystallize.

" No...how...w-why...you weren't ...hit!" Tears filled her eyes.

" Karl...what...happ-ened?" She rasped, the crystallizing having reached the bottom of her chest, the opposite side of her belly button and the top of her thighs.

" He drank my blood." She heard Saya's voice, but didn't bother to turn towards her, to preoccupied with the progression of the crystallizing of Karl's body.

Holding her hand over him weakly, almost touching him, she fought to find her almost non-existent miko power while also fighting back the effects of Saya's blood.

She found it a few moments later, and began drawing at it, hissing as they burned her and struggling to control it to only purify the Red Queen's blood.

_Dammit!_ She cursed, knowing the process would've been easier if she had her full supply of blood.

" What are you doing?" Karl demanded painfully, watching the pink glow warily.

" Kagome..." Solomon approached slowly, kneeling next to her and bowing.

" Forgive me, Kagome...I..."

She hissed at a particularly painful flare as the crystallizing sped up a little, now reaching the top of her chest, the middle of her upper arm, her other shoulder and above her knees.

" Solomon...shut...u-up!" She gasped. " You tried to...to...hur-t K...Karl to...save...Oto-na...shi! Un...forgi-ive...able!"

"Why are you doing this, Kagome!" Karl demanded loudly, watching amazed as he de-crystallized slowly.

Solomon backed off sadly, watching with sorrow swimming in his eyes as Karl healed, but Kagome died quicker.

" Stu...pid..." Kagome whispered, her whole body trembling with effort and pain as tears fell down her cheeks. " You...love...Saya..." She took a deep, pained breath and whispered brokenly, gazing at his eyes as she leaned down for him to hear only. " But...I...lo...ve...you."

The power around her hands stuttered and died, her hands falling away from him as her whole body hit the floor and crystallized, her lips brushing his ear as she fell.

His eyes widened in shock, and he looked at her as Kai held a silent, sad Saya as she watched the result of her actions.

Karl looked at the crystallized body of the one who'd loved him, and, for the first time in decades, felt tears fall down his face.

_Kagome..._

He let his eyes trace her humanoid face, cracked with the effects of the poisonous blood inside her, the single tear stuck shining on her stone cheek, her crumbling body.

" Kagome! LIAR!" He tried to gather her into his arms, only for her to shatter, her body collapsing and breaking into a million pieces.

He grasped her head, bringing the cold object to his chest shakily as he raised his head to gaze angrily at Saya and Solomon.

" Why! WHY!" He yelled. " Why didn't I know she loved me, Solomon!"

He clenched his hands, unknowingly putting cracks into the remains.

" Karl...I'm sor-"

" NO! I REFUSE TO HEAR IT! You took away the one person who loved me! The one I didn't even know about until to late! WHY! WAS IT A LIE!" He stroked the cold cheek almost reverently, sorrowfully. He kissed it lightly in apology, and then stood, stalking toward the two purposefully.

" Solomon. You are no brother of mine!" He snarled. Solomon's eyes widened and then calmed in understanding, though they dulled even more.

" Saya...I thought we were soul mates...that...you understood me..."

He shook in anger.

" But I WAS WRONG! YOU-"

He was impaled suddenly, Saya and Solomon's eyes widening as they saw Haji's hand sticking through the wound, covered in blood before it pulled out.

He fell to the floor, cradling Kagome's disembodied stone head carefully as he began to crystallize.

" Haji!"

" Saya, are you alright?"

Nodding, the duo watched as Solomon disappeared, no longer able to bear staying, then as Karl crystallized before their eyes, a sudden wind picking up and scattering the sparkling, shattered pieces of both his and Kagome's remains.

_Solomon, hey!_

_Yes, Kagome?_

_Do you...you know what you said earlier? To give Karl time?_

_Yes...what about it?_

_Do you promise? Do you promise that he'll realize that I love him?_

_Yes, Kagome. I promise._

_Yaay! Thanks, nii-san! You've known him longer, so you must be right!_

_Why do you seem so relieved? You must've thought I was right earlier, hm?_

_We-Well...I just have a bad feeling is all. Nothing big, Solomon!_

_Really?_

_H-hey! Don't worry about it! I'm sure it's nothing...right?_

_Right._

Solomon held his head in his hands as tears trickled down his cheeks. He'd broken his promise...

" I'm so sorry, Kagome..."

OWARI

There's the first-Oh, and this one WILL HAVE A SEQUEL. Misaki-chan won't let me write it without one! XD It will either be separate or just added on, I haven't decided yet.

REQUEST A PAIRING. I WILL ACCEPT ALL EXCEPT SAYAXKAI! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I know this took a really, really long time-but here it is!

I noticed a LOOOOT of requests for Solomon-and a few for possessive Solomon, so….mwahahahaha! Here it is~!

Yakusoku no Ketsueki~

" Kagome, I wouldn't open that if I were you!" A look of fear on his face, Souta began backing away, honey colored eyes shaking and wide as his sister shook the object in her hands.

She scoffed. " You're such a scaredy-cat, Souta!" She rolled her eyes and tapped a nail against the fine detailing on the box. " It's just a box!"

He glared and huffed, but didn't come any closer, hands clutching his shirt nervously. "Remember the last time you said that?" He warned, backing a few more steps out of her room.

"Pfft-come ON, Souta! Really," She frowned, " hello? I'm a miko, remember?"

She pointed one finger at him from the side of the box, smirking when it sparked her signature pink and began to glow.

However, she soon found herself recoiling in surprise and a small ammount of fear as her fingertip began to burn, the sparkles and glow changing into a blue, almost fluorescent light that covered the box and burned her hands, forcing her to drop it.

" Kagome!" Souta shrieked, hesitating before taking a step forward. The blue light around the box disappeared, and it seemed as if it was never there.

However, Kagome didn't care. Her eyes were shut, so she didn't see the box disappear, but her eyes-!

She let out a scream, and Souta fell to the floor, backing away as the footsteps of her mother were heard. She heard them, but she didn't care. She just kept screaming, clawing at her eyes. They felt as if they were being seared from the inside out, the tender nerves shriveling as her eyes watered and tears started falling from them, the salt burning even more and causing her eyes to hurt more, if that were possible.

"KAGOME!" Cried her mother as she pushed passed Souta and ran in, gathering her convulsing and screaming daughter, her own eyes bright with fear and tears. She didn't know what to do!

Why was her daughter crying blood?

Time passed slowly, in a crawl, until the next morning came and Kagome awoke from her exhausted sleep. She had screamed for hours-until her voice had gone hoarse and she had lost it, her tears of blood dark and leaving streaks everywhere and stains on her carpeted floor. Her mother had tried-bless her, she had, but nothing seemed to lessen the pain her daughter was in, and she was afraid to call the doctor as she started to glow blue.

What would she have said? What could she have said?

Today, Kagome awoke on her bed, her mother sitting on a chair next to her, asleep and looking completely worn out. Guiltily, Kagome reached out and moved her, easily getting her comfortably onto the bed and covered.

_Mom…_

Was her only thought as she quietly walked out, shutting the door behind her. Her eyes itched, and she felt the need to wash her face after all of the crying she did. Walking into the bathroom, she gasped and choked a bit, before rubbing her eyes and looking again.

" Oh God…." She whispered in slight horror and shock. " My eyes!"

In the mirror, two scarlet colored orbs stared back at her, horrified and as bright as freshly spilt blood.

Dimly, she felt herself freak out and run-where? She didn't know-but she ran out of the house, and in some random direction away from the well house.

In the back of her mind, she noted that her eyes still itched-and her throat kind of burned now, too. Then she blacked out, just letting herself enjoy the feel the free running gave her-the freedom and elation of knowing that she could do whatever she wanted as the branches whipped past her and green filled her vision.

She could smell the pine of the trees-the lemongrass and even some of the flora she passed as she ran. Had she always been able to? Had her senses always been like this?

She closed her eyes. She could run without seeing, she discovered as she weaved in and out of the way of the forestry, letting out a tiny, almost inaudible whisper of a giggle. She felt like one of those mythical fae creatures-or maybe like a nymph-as she ran, the wind flowing through her long raven hair and rustling her clothes. That is, until she ran straight into something hard and warm.

Falling, she let out a loud, pained sound as she hit the ground.

" W-wha…?" Looking up, her eyes widened, then narrowed as an uncharacteristic surge of anger filled her. " Who are you, and what are you doing on Higurashi property?"

She didn't let his crystalline eyes get to her-nor his goldspun hair. She wouldn't be seduced!

He took a step closer to her, but she held her ground, determined not to show her nervousness.

One pale hand came up and cupped her cheek and chin firmly, pulling it up as his face came dangerously close to hers. His warm, slightly sweet breath stroked over her lips, before she saw his eyes flash red.

"How curious…" He murmured. "…never bitten, yet showing all the signs…hmm."

With that, he closed the distance as if they were magnets, and she floundered for control as she found some part of her (a large part of her) instinctively wanted to return the contact and…bite?

_Bite what?_ Brain fuzzy, she couldn't figure it out. A moment later, she moaned as his tongue coaxed its way passed her lips, grazing her teeth and getting nicked by her canines. His own soft growl joined hers as she sucked enthusiastically at his tongue, too far gone to recognize that the ambrosia sliding down her throat was his blood.

Some distant part of her recognized that this was wrong and cried out, but was effectively ignored when, with a louder growl as she nipped at his tongue again, the tall, lean stranger picked her up and pushed her back against a tree, her legs wrapping around his waist.

His tongue retreated, and she let her tongue follow his, hissing slightly when her own teeth nicked it and spilled blood, the red liquid sliding into the males' mouth easily. She didn't know why her teeth were so sharp, but when he ground against her through their clothes with a tortured groan, she decided that she didn't care.

His eyes bled red at the taste of her blood, and he growled, sucking fiercly at her tongue just as she had done his, swallowing all of her blood and savouring every spicy drop.

He had come here originally because Diva had sensed a great power, and had wanted it

But now that he'd found and…met…this….power...he found that he wanted it for himself. Very much so.

He pulled back with one last, harsh kiss and a grind that had her hips bucking and her lips opening on a gasp of surprise and pleasure.

"You are mine. Remember that, little one." He warned softly before giving her one last, lingering kiss and disappearing.

Now that he was gone, her mind cleared, and she found herself panicked at her actions-she wasn't a whore!-yet…she knew, that, if given a choice, she'd probably repeat it all over again.

A kiss had never done so much to her…

She sighed. Maybe it's just her hormones acting up. Then again, she'd never really been a fan of blood play, and just tasting his blood and having him taste hers was...amazing. Sinking to the floor, she grabbed her head and curled into a bundle of frustration.

She needed to see Hakudoushi. Yes, him. Why? Because of all the people who survived, he and Sesshomaru are the only ones to make it to her time. Sesshomaru is like her brother, so she couldn't go to him for this, plus Hakudoushi is close to her-after the final battle, he'd actually healed her, and now, more than five years later in the future, had been hanging out with her.

He'd definitely grown-in more ways then one. They'd actually started to think of a relationship almost a year back. He was very…talented, in everything that he did.

She sighed. No, she just couldn't do that. She didn't have the heart to use his body like that. Even if he'd allow it (and with a smexy smirk to!).

Plus, she could've sworn she heard the blonde man from earlier whisper something. What was it?

After a moment, she shrugged. Oh well. It's not like it mattered. After all, it's not like she'd ever seen him again.

…Right?

A few days later Kagome found herself used to her new eyes and sharpened canines. She kind of felt like a vampire-no, not the twilight, sparkle-fairy ones, but the trueblood kind. She was wearing a spaghetti strap, flaring summer dress the color of light mocha, the hem reaching a few inches above her knees. In the middle of her chest, on the dress, was an embroidered black flower-a spider lilly, to be exact. On her feet were a pair of wedged cork sandles, the heel being four inches. Her hair was in a low side ponytail, her bangs tamed and framing her face with two locks on either side, while the ponytail lay prettily over her left shoulder, the tips of the slightly curled tendrils reaching just above her elbow.

She wore a thin layer of eye liner and mascara, as well as a nude toned lip gloss. Her jewelry consisted of a thin silver chain necklace, small, dangling black teardrops as earrings, and a silver bracelet as thin as the necklace.

" Kagome, dear, are you ready?" She heard her mom call. She gave herself a once-over in the mirror, and nodded with a grin.

" Yes!" She answered as she made her way downstairs. She was on her way to a date with Hakudoushi, who was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps with a small smirk on his pale face as he eyed her up and down.

She giggled as she hugged him at the bottom of the steps, before calling back that she'd be home late as they walked out the front door.

As she was pulled into his arms outside, his hand resting on her hip after gliding across teasingly, she couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched.

When she shivered, it was partly from the heat traveling through her slowly as Hakudoushi gripped her, and partly from the creepy feeling she was getting as she entered his car and let him in behind her.

He didn't drive. He had a driver, after all, so why would he?

With the privacy screen up, she didn't mind as he kissed her neck, tongue coming out briefly to flick against the sensitive skin before he pulled her into his lap. Or at least, she usually didn't. She found herself fighting not to growl at him to back off this time.

" What happened to your eyes?" He questioned, though his voice stayed flat. His hands traveled up and down her sides, and she relaxed with a sigh as she leaned against his hard chest.

He kissed her neck again, and she began to tell him-though she didn't say what she did when she woke up. She still had problems accepting that she was different now.

He listened quietly and intently as he nipped and sucked at her neck, leaving a red mark that was sure to bruise. He kept his thoughts to himself as they pulled up not to a restaurant, but to a private beach. Dinner would be later, as it was still too early for it, but was also too late for lunch.

They exited the vehicle, and she stretched, her head back and elongating her elegant neck, the large mark on the skin plainly visible. He smirked-until they both heard a harsh growl.

Head snapping up, Kagome watched with wide eyes as the blonde from days ago landed in front of them angrily, eyes red and menacing as he took a step toward them.

She gasped when he was suddenly in front of her, Hakudoushi thrown far away as lips came down on her own punishingly. Immediate lust roared through her, and she responded, not fighting back as she was yanked closer, being crushed into him as he practically devoured her.

" You…are…mine!" He growled to her inbetween punishing kisses. Anger filled him as he scented the other males' saliva on her, and he yanked his mouth from hers to latch on to the bruise and bit down, not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave teeth marks as he left his own mark on her. She moaned, shifting restlessly as her arousal grew, rubbing her thighs together.

Hakudoushi, eyes pinched tight and angry, watched her expression coolly. Obviously, she hadn't told him everything, if the way she was reacting to this males' touch was anything to go by.

Shrugging, he left. He hadn't loved her-but he had cared. How could he not? She had been the one to give him his freedom from Naraku.

He left with little pain in his heart, though he'd check in with her later. Her new mate was more powerful than any would think.

Meanwhile, Kagome found herself grasping the man's shoulders hard as she tried to regain her ability to think while being kissed senseless.

"Mine." He growled again against her lips, drawing a small sound from her that was a cross between a mewl and a sigh.

A small thought occurred to her then, and she pushed against him, struggling as she realized something important.

Ignoring the want pulsing in her body, she gave the blonde the evil eye.

" I belong to no one! I am my own person!" She declared through reddened and kiss swollen lips. "Besides-I don't even know your name!"

She growled at him when he let out a husky laugh that sent shocks through her body, his own lips reddened.

" But I know yours, Ka-go-me." He murmured, his now blue eyes darkening as he said her name. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he knew one thing: she was his. He'd never give her up, to anyone, for any reason.

Not even Saya had effected him this much.

Kagome blushed, chewing on her bottom lip. She was fighting off her new instincts, and was failing. All she wanted was to taste his blood-well, not all she wanted…

" But, since you must know the name of the one you will dream about from now on, my name is Solomon." He gave her a smirk before she found herself once again with her legs wrapped around his waist, her dress covering her panties, but barely. He was once again kissing her, liquid fire spreading from their lips down to her toes and back up as she moaned.

She vaguely wondered why she'd only met him twice-and ended up making out with him both times.

He nipped at her bottom lip, and she gasped out his name accidentally. He froze, as did she, apprehension filling her.

She watched his eyes begin to darken further, before, with a possessiveness that she only pretended to hate, he pulled her into another, more passionate kiss.

Not being able to help herself, she ground against him, delighting in Solomon's soft growl as he gripped her hips with both hands.

As she pulled out of the kiss, she ground harder, pressing against the delicious ridge of his cock through his pants as she rubbed. Her own eyes had darkened, her mouth left partially open as she panted.

"Ka-gome!" Gasped Solomon roughly, gritting his teeth as he felt her lithe body grind against him some more, the thin layer of clothes that separated them from each other doing nothing to stop the feel or scent of her arousal from reaching him.

Before he lost himself to his lust, he pulled away and let her slide down his body to stand on her own feet, his hands trembling as he fought to gain control over his body.

Oh, yeah…she's definitely his. Whether she wants to be or not.

TBC

Yeah….seven pages, and I need to go to sleep. Part two is next, and should be up before the end of July.

Yes, I know this one was dirty. No, I didn't mean for it to be, it kinda just took control and made itself that way. Hakudoushi wasn't even going to be IN this one! -_-

Please read and review! Possessive Solomon is fun to write~!


End file.
